


Permission to Hug

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Something wrong?”





	Permission to Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #556 "no means no"

“Something wrong?” asked McGee.

“Yes,” said Reeves. “No. I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“Okay…”

“Abby doesn’t hug me,” the other man blurted. “Everybody else – even Gibbs! – but not me. I said, it was stupid.”

McGee shrugged. “So give her permission.”

“What?” said Reeves.

“Let her know she’s allowed to hug you anytime,” he said. “There was this sexual harassment seminar a few years back, and she probably doesn’t know you don’t know.”

“And she won’t think that’s weird?”

“Abby?” said McGee, smiling. “You’re worried that _Abby_ is going to think something is weird?”

Reeves huffed out a laugh. “Thanks, mate.”

THE END


End file.
